Expecto Patronum
by Arctique
Summary: A corça é conjurada a partir de lembranças felizes. Snape e Lily platônico.


**Aviso/Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e produtos pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos; apenas lúdicos.  
><strong>Sumário:<strong> A corça é conjurada a partir de lembranças felizes.**  
><strong>**Rating:** K  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>Fluffy  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> DH

* * *

><p><strong>Expecto Patronum<strong>

* * *

><p>Ela sorri muitas vezes sem motivo nenhum e mecanicamente, talvez por educação ou para incentivá-lo a continuar perto dela - não que você precisasse de um sorriso para isso. O fato é que, às vezes, ela sorri <em>de verdade<em> e com justificativa; você pode perceber porque nessas situações ele é quase..._explosivo_. Como se um fogo de artifício subitamente ribombasse no céu.

É verão e chove muito - há poças de lama em toda parte e você, que é o cara mais azarado do planeta, pisa fundo numa delas, numa tarde qualquer. Lily pára de caminhar para dar uma gargalhada tão forte, que é como o sol irrompendo por entre as nuvens. Você olha o estado do seu tênis e da barra de sua calça - não se importando muito, claro, pois eles já não eram melhores que isso quando lhe foram repassados - e então olha para ela. Não importa que você seja anêmico e tenha um nariz de gancho e cabelos oleosos, ela está rindo da situação, não de você. E você é obrigado a admitir: era mesmo engraçado.

Ela dança ao redor de você, rodopiando e sorrindo seu sorriso explosivo. Seu vestido é confortavelmente verde-água e longo e a faz parecer uma sereia do folclore trouxa. Ela dá mais e mais voltas sem se cansar daquilo, rindo como se fosse a coisa mais divertida possível, e você, em vez de ficar nauseado, segue-a com olhos fascinados enquanto ela se liberta para o salão e vai dançar animadamente lá longe, mas para você. Não consegue reprimir um sorriso que se abre com espantosa naturalidade, enquanto seu coração acompanha a batida da música, aquecido.

Vocês fogem da aula de História pelas escadarias e invadem a torre de astronomia - Lily é uma arrombadora profissional de portas, mas isso não o surpreende. Ela se debruça no parapeito um pouco perigosamente demais e exclama "meu Deus, venha ver como é lindo daqui de cima!", porém você, apesar de em estado de alerta, reconhece que a visão de onde está seguramente parado deve ser mil vezes melhor e mais interessante. A barra da saia do uniforme dela se ergue um pouco enquanto ela fica nas pontas dos pés e seus cabelos são levados para cima com o vento, quase flutuando. Você não acredita em anjos, mas Lily é um.

"Por favor, não se incline tanto..."

E então ela se vira com um sorriso incrédulo se erguendo num canto da boca. As sardas e os cabelos dela parecem incandescentes ao pôr do sol. Para seu desespero, Lily monta agilmente no parapeito, apenas uma das pernas brancas visível para você, e se deixa cair para trás, apoiada nas duas mãos, enquanto ri baixo e volta a admirar o poente. Seu pulôver é tracionado com a nova posição e evidencia os seios pequenos dela. Lily está crescendo rápido, e esse pensamento o encanta e o apavora.

Férias de verão, outra vez, e vocês não usam mais o balanço do parque para brincadeiras. Apenas se sentam neles por horas e conversam sobre tudo que acontece em suas vidas e em casa. Lily faz com que você se sinta a pessoa mais interessante do mundo quando os olhos amendoados dela se grudam nos seus, enquanto o ouve falar mais do que falou o ano inteiro na Sonserina.

Vocês disparam morro acima e se sentam ofegantes no topo do mundo. Ela deita a cabeça em seu ombro e aponta as terras a serem conquistadas lá embaixo, e você sugere um modo de dividi-las entre ambos. "Podemos reinar juntos, Sev!", então você se sente tão grande, tão poderoso e mesmo assim, tão _vulnerável,_ como se ao lado dela seu coração pudesse se liquefazer. Lily se deita e o convida a fazer o mesmo, basta apenas que seus lindos olhos façam o pedido. Vocês brincam de ligar as estrelas e se esforçam para enxergar o coelhinho na Lua. Não há coisa melhor na Terra do que aquilo - você tem apenas nove anos, mas tem certeza. E descobre que também pode ser acometido por um sorriso explosivo de vez em quando.

_Felicidade_. Poderia ser sempre assim.

"Sempre", você murmura e seus olhos pesados finalmente se fecham.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>É isso, viciei em escrever Sev/Lily! Achei que o Severus merecesse um enfoque mais "aaaw!" da história, e essa fic foi o máximo que consegui fazer justiça. A fic não está compartimentalizada, porque quis dar ideia pensamento contínuo, como se Snape estivesse emendando uma memória feliz na outra para invocar seu patrono.

O "sorriso explosivo" foi descaradamente inspirado na música "A Smile that Explodes", de Joseph Arthur.

Obrigada a quem leu até aqui! Reviews (e pedradas) são bem-vindos.


End file.
